sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Kiriyazuki/Trivia
Out of all of the confirmed Signers, Jason is the oldest at 15 (16 in Season 2). This might be a reference to the first two series (DM and GX), as both of the main protagonists were 15 at their debut. ** Jason is also the oldest member of Team Sakura, followed by Posie. *** He's also the tallest member of Team Sakura (again followed by Posie), however the 2nd tallest out of all Signers; that honor belongs to Latios. * Along with his girlfriend, he's one of the only teenagers within Team Sakura (albeit both being closer to the younger edge/midde of the spectrum). The rest of his team are pre-teen years old, although his sister qualifies as an official teen in Season 2. ** They are both the only characters who are part of the Twin Sacred Dragons (双子神聖な龍, Futago Shinseina Ryū). ** Jason and Posie are also the only characters in the fanfic who have been confirmed as professional duelists. *** (It should be noted that their opponents during the JCS exhibition match may have also held the same titles, but they are unconfirmed as of now). * He's also the only main character who uses the same type of monsters as another series protagonist (up until chapter 59). ** In this case, it's Jaden with Elemental HEROs (albeit Jason's ones are mostly Synchro-oriented), Yusei's Synchrons and Jack's Resonator monsters. In some instances, he borrows a few cards from Yugi although such cards are evolutions. *** It's worth noting that a majority of the cards used for Synchro Summoning were also frequently used by Yusei and Jack, which ties into Jason being a "younger" hybrid of the two. * Jason also breaks the "underdog" trend that exists in DM, GX and ZEXAL (in this context, it means "in terms of skill level). At the beginning of the story, he is introduced as a Blaze Blue student and a professional ranked duelist, albeit the latter is not mentioned until season 2. * Unlike the standard anime protagonists, Jason lacks the "yū" syllable in any part of his name (given name or surname). ** Along with Posie, he is the only main protagonist whose full name is not comprised of any kanji; rather his full name is in katakana due to it being comprised of a Japanese-sounding last name (see etymology) and a Western name. * Jason is the only male protagonist in the entire series to be in an explicit relationship at the beginning of the story. (Although they were hints of relationships in the other series, they were in the Japanese version only and subtle; Yusei and Aki's one may be the most recognizable one though) ** It should be noted that Jason has a lot more on-screen interaction with Posie than with his younger sister, given they are dating. (Although he may interact with Sakura off-screen in a normal older sibling relationship). * Many of Jason's relationships to females may reference fan shippings from the Pokemon anime. ** Jason and his sister's Season 2 outfits resembling those of Ash and Dawn, respectively, may be a reference to Pearlshipping. This may be considered as incest since both of them are blood-related, or this could rather been seen as an inverse version of PetalburgShipping. ** Additionally, Jason and Posie (Ash/May) may reference Advanceshipping. This pairing may be more plausible/likely to happen as both have romantic feelings for each other, but are not related by blood. Or given that both of them have been together throughout the entire series and exhibiting similar behavior to Ash/Dawn, they might also reference Pearlshipping as well. (Posie's Season 2 alternate outfit evokes parts of Advanced and Pearl, bringing up SapphirePearlShipping. Jason's outfits are mostly based on Ash's game counterpart, Red, but still evoke the same message second outfit, however, is a copy of Ash's Unova clothing). *** It should also be noted that both of them gave each other high-fives at the end of the Interscholastic Duel's exhibition match and yelled "High Touch", a reference to the PearlShipping song, making this pairing closer to SatoHika than to SatoHaru (Ash/Dawn and Ash/May). ** A mini version of Altoshipping could be considered if one thinks of the situation in which Jason (and Posie) meet and save Latias (which is in a way similar to Pokémon Heroes). However, there have been no hints of a relationship yet, aside from general gratitude, unlike the situation with Ash (in which Latias plays with him). She does, however, help fight in the defense of the academy. *** It should be noted in Chapter 55 that Latias does play with him (and Posie) in the duel room and is happy when the two of them congratulate her on receiving her own Signer Dragon, which could mean she enjoys being side by side as friends and Signer comrades. This is also shown during Chapters 58-59. ** Some relationships that may suggest certain correlations to minor ships in the anime. *** During the duration of the fanfic, several female characters outside of Posie, Cinnamon, Ruka and Latias, have shown some degree of affection towards Jason (such as Leilani or Asuka). In all cases, he acknowledges them. **** This directly opposes Ash, who is oblivious to any sense of romantic feelings from Season 7 Generation onwards. * Jason is the only Signer to possess the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan in this fic, although in an alternate forme. ** However, a character from another fanfic has it. ** Posie receives a Mangekyou Sharingan in Season 2, however her's is an alternate variant of the normal Mangekyou. * Jason is also the tallest character to be shown Turbo Dueling on a Duel Board so far, along with Masaharu (who is slightly shorter than he is). ** However, he's the second tallest to Turbo Duel in general so far; the honor of being the tallest goes to his cousin Shigemori (who rides a Duel Runner instead). * Jason also has some similarities to another Signer, Latios. ** They have a sibling born on the same month and day as them, but a few years later (3 years for Jason, 1 year for Latios). ** They have an affinity for the color blue (This is especially seen in Jason's second Signer title). ** They both are protective of their siblings/friends. (This is especially seen in Chapter 54). ** Both reference Pearlshipping with their siblings (Jason/Latios are Ash, Sakura/Latias are Dawn Hikari) *** Both are also the oldest sibling of their pair as well. * Jason is the only member of Team Sakura who has fought all known members of the animal duelists in his class. ** Posie/Rua have fought them as well, but only 1 or 2 members (and both instances were with him). ** Posie did have a 1v1 duel against Shira in Season 2. * Jason's birthright is similar to that of Chazz Princeton from GX. Both of them are from families who are at the top of several industries and hold the title of "champion". * In Chapter 54 of the fanfic, it's noted by both of the Eon siblings that if they didn't know that he (and Posie) was actually human, they would've thought both of them were a legendary Pokemon like them, after seeing them perform high-level changes in nature. Category:Extended Trivia